the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slip
"The Slip"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20181024cartoon25/ is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 6 of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 224th episode overall. Synopsis Richard misses a package and is forced into an escalating feud with the delivery guy. Plot The episode begins with Richard playing with rubber ducks in the bathtub, when he hears the doorbell ring. He asks someone to get the door, but when they do not, he gets up and goes to the front door, only to discover a delivery slip explaining that they missed him. When Richard goes back inside and sees Gumball and Darwin on the couch, he asks why did they not open the door. Gumball and Darwin sarcastically ask if they are the servants of Richard and ask him what kind of food he wants for breakfast. After realizing it was sarcasm, Richard sees the mailman, rushes to get his package, and asks for it. Mr Gruber laughs and explains that since Richard was late for his package, he must either go to the depot to pick it up or pay the $10 delivery. After Mr. Gruber leaves, Richard has a dilemma as he does not want to go to the depot nor pay for the $10 delivery. Gumball tells him to call the post office and state that the postman did not ring the bell, so that he is forced to go and deliver Richard's package for free. Later, Richard wonders what his subscription puzzle could possibly be, as the fourth and final puzzle piece was in the package. As he wonders, the doorbell rings and he answers it. Letters on the doormat spell out, "You Lied," and Gumball asks him if he knows who did it. Richard suspects Darwin, but Gumball points out the delivery guy did it, as he was standing by his truck. He then yells at Richard saying his reputation is ruined. Gumball then says Richard just wants his package, but Mr. Gruber tells them he will deliver it two more times. If Richard misses them, he has to go to the depot. After Mr. Gruber leaves, Richard tells the boys he will stand at the door until he comes back, but immediately flops on the couch. Richard states he can still see outside through the television screen, but gets distracted by the ice cream truck, which is just the Mr. Gruber in disguise. Richard tries to restrain himself, but fails. Mr. Gruber drags him out to the desert, reveals himself, and drives away, delivering Richard's package. Gumball and Darwin chase after Richard and find him collapsed with ice cream on his head. Richard then watches for hours waiting for Mr. Gruber to come back, but he never does. Richard then receives a call from Mr. Gruber, disguised as Nicole. At first, Richard is suspicious, but never notices. Mr. Gruber tells Richard his wife is in the hospital, but he does not realize it is a trick until he and the boys get to the hospital. Through a walkie-talkie, Mr. Gruber tells them the package is at a collection point for four minutes. As their car has been towed away, the trio proceed on foot. After they miss the collection point, Gumball asks why Richard is doing this, and Richard tells the boys he is doing it for the slobs everywhere, and goes through a short speech. They then go through many collection points and fail. Richard gets a call from Mr. Gruber, who tells Richard to give up. Richard recognizes the sizzling and evaluates it is peanut oil, and tracks it down to Diagnoses Burger. When Richard finds his package, Mr. Gruber takes it and drives away. Mr. Gruber thinks he has won, but he unintentionally comes back to the Wattersons' house. Richard states that Gumball told him to redeliver the package, and he did so. Richard then takes the package and closes the door, triumphant. This makes Mr. Gruber shout, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Richard *Mr. Gruber Minor Characters *Nurse *Bandage Doctor *Hank *Dolphin Man *Jeff *Gary *Cowboy *White Cat *2 Black Cats *Pigeon *Judith *Harold *Nicole (mentioned) *Pantsbully *Melted Cheese Guy *Blue Elephant *Susan *Leonard *Larry *Football Players *Green Teapot *Aligator *Principal Brown *Shooting Star *Checkout Clerk *Cowboy's brother *Cowboy's baby *Brown Dog Trivia *This is the tenth episode not written by Ben Bocquelet. The first nine episodes were "The Vacation," "The Law," "The Potato," "The Line," "The Anybody," "The Founder," "The Intelligence," "The Stink," and "The Awareness." *The episode was inspired by one of the show's writers, Tobi Wilson, being delivered two televisions with broken screens from Amazon, and then being shipped three replacements.https://twitter.com/tobiwilson56/status/1061365560993296389 *Rob Rackstraw provided the voice for Mr. Gruber, making him the eleventh guest star in the series. Continuity *Footage from "The Menu" is reused, although slightly altered. Cultural References *When Richard storms into the hospital and talks to the receptionist with no dialogue, this could be a reference to the memetic [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ctrl%2BAlt%2BDel_(webcomic) Ctrl-Alt-Del] comic, Loss. *When Richard is playing with his rubber ducks, he states the situation is "like Budapest all over again", referencing the line in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) The Avengers]. *When Mr. Gruber appears, he whistles "When Johnny Comes Marching Home," a popular song from the American Civil War. *The episode in general is likely a reference to the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Hard Die Hard]. References include the character of Mr. Gruber and his mentioned brother Hans, both presumably a reference to the character Hans Gruber from the movie, the fact that Mr. Gruber has a very similar voice to said character, the frequent usage of walkie-talkies and elaborate schemes, and the use of Beethoven's 9th symphony. *When Mr. Gruber laughs toward the end of the episode, "Ode to Joy" is heard. Goofs/Errors *When Richard answers the phone, the tan on his eyes disappears. *The window was thrown away, but it is seen again when Mr. Gruber sends Richard a video. Other titles *'''Français (French): Le colis (The Parcel) *'Türkçe (Turkish)': Teslimat Notu (Delivery Note) *'Deutsch (German)': Der Lieferschein (The Delivery Note) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes